LisaNova
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = | spouse = | relations = | years_active = June 7, 2006-present | notable_works = | known_for = Comedy | influences = | influenced = | website = lisanovalive.com | module = }} Lisa Donovan (born June 11, 1980) is an American actress and writer. She self-produces comedic short films, published under the username LisaNova on YouTube. Donovan was a student at the University of Colorado at Boulder before moving to Los Angeles, California hoping to become an actress. There she founded Zappin Productions, a production company specializing in viral videos. She is currently in charge of Creative Development.Zappin Productions (click 'contact' on website) LisaNova on YouTube Donovan uploaded her first video, "Introducing LisaNova," to YouTube on June 7, 2006. She has parodied a number of celebrities and public figures, including Keira Knightley, Hillary Clinton, Sarah Palin and Lindsay Lohan. Her most popular video is a commercial parody entitled "Dumb Water."YouTube - LisaNova's Channel As of July 12, 2010, LisaNova is listed as the 35th most subscribed of all time and 9th most subscribed for directors with 538,454 subscribers.YouTube - Broadcast Yourself On July 10, 2007, Donovan posted a video titled "LisaNova does YOUTUBE!!!!", in which she kidnaps prominent YouTube users and forces them to comment to her subscribers, a reference to accusations and outrage from the YouTube community that she had used spambots to send thousands of messages to other YouTube users for publicity. The video received more than 2.65 million views as of March 23, 2010 and while YouTube chose not to suspend Donovan's channel for violation of their Terms of Service, it resulted in YouTube altering its messaging policy, restricting the number of messages that could be left on a channel in a certain time period. She is also part of the YouTube channel 'The Station'. She worked in parodies with other YouTubers such as ShayCarl, Davedays, Kassem G, Ceciley, thebdonski, hiimrawn, WhataDayDerek, BrettTheIntern, TimothydelaGhetto, NigaHiga, and AndreasChoice. In 2008 She Parodied The Hills. She has also done impressions of Heidi Montag, Lauren Conrad and Kim Kardashian On July 27, 2010 a video was released featuring Lisa interviewing Katy Perry. In the video Lisa asked Katy questions sent in by viewers by a moderator box on Katy's channel. 20,500 questions were asked and then voted on. MADtv Lisa Donovan was given a featured player role in MADtv in February 2007. She debuted in a spoof of The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where she played Salma Hayek, the producer of the ABC Comedy Ugly Betty, and Rosie O'Donnell. The episode aired on February 17, 2007. After signing a contract and only appearing in four episodes of MADtv, her featured player role was not extended into the following season. See also * List of YouTube celebrities * Fame beyond YouTube Notes and references External links * * *LisaNova at YouTube Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American Internet personalities Category:Actors from California Category:YouTube video producers Category:People from Scarsdale, New York Category:MADtv Category:University of Colorado alumni ja:リサ・ドノヴァン simple:Lisa Donovan sv:Lisa Donovan